yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuka Noi (Deceased)
' ' 'First Name' Shizuka Real Name: Momoi 'Last Name' Noi 'IMVU Name' npc 'Nicknames' Firefly Ditz/Baka/Dumbass/Idiot-(Akuma calls her just about all of those names which usually result in him getting punched) The Dragon The Seductress 'Age' 19yr old 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' Unknown 'Blood type' Succubus and human 'Behaviour/Personality' Shizuka has a very bubbly, flirty and out-going personality and she loves to toy with men attracting them but rarely actuall takening them home and women are no exception she enjoys messing wth them to. She cares for others and Pretty much go's out her way to help people she care for. She's often seen as a clumsy and lacking common sense which is why Akuma calls her "Dumbass" and things of that nature, She seem to have known Akuma from his younger day(he doesn't remember her) and care for him very much to the point were she act's like his mother. She Also takes care of those in the band. Beside the caring for her friends and what not really Shizuka personality is a fake one she created so she could blend in with humans more. She's really alot less kind infact if you were hanging from a 30 story roof top about to fall to your death and asking for help, she'd proably kick you down just so you'd shut the fuck up and not interupt her quiet time. She's rather bold and also fearless, she can also be rash at times and not think a situtation through completely butshe always seems to find a way to turn things in her favour. APPERANCE 158b9b14f32245300def8064c9d085c9.jpg 472cf8d282fef510ef9eb1236a8b1f4c.jpg 2399df4c240ac404760c6846fc2694f0.jpg dca6cbed130193c3f3214b8bab8db87b.jpg f434f4cd308a8f2bea60def76054aa58.jpg 0c75e73e5c6e8dbde3640f0bf9846c9a.jpg HUMAN TYPE ht: Peak Human "Nephlim"('http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai76MmCvKVU) Nephlim are the offspring angel's and human, Oni's and human, and Angel and Oni, giving them the abilities to use either angels or oni's power because of this, they were stronger than both angel and oni. this scared those in the demon relm(or whatever you wanna call it) so they cased an all out war on them and eventually wiped them all out except for a few handfuls. Nephlim's full range of their abilities are unknown, although considerable. As a rule they seem to possess certain common abilities, such as the ability to jump a second time in mid-air, and great strength and healing abilities. The most notable powers of the Nephilim comes from their blood, the powers of Demons, which they can Use at will. These include the ability to use demonic weapons. They can perform a special dodge, a Demon Dodge grants their next blows greater power. Nephilim also possess the ability to increase their power tremendously, via the Devil Trigger. The effects of this power seem to vary, but generally make the Nephilim stronger and regenerate it's health quicker. it is stated that, even after unlocking one's Devil Trigger, Nephlim had still not reached their full potential, implying that Nephilim may possess much greater levels of power than has been displayed by them so far. The Nephilim were the third race, sadly they were hunted down, and slain. Clan&Rank K-N1N3$- Officer 'What district do you live in? District 2 though she hangs in District 1 alot 'Relationship' None, she just sleeps with who she wants(usually Kise) and moves on. 'Occupation' Model Private Trainer Third Year Student Lead Singer`OutCast` ??????? 'Fighting Style' She has her own. 'Perks' Succubus Physiology: *Dream Walking **Sleep Inducement ** Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength **Enslavement Kiss *Invisibility *Life-Force Absorption *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Mental Inducement/Mental Manipulation **Desire Inducement *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail *Pheromone Manipulation *Sexual Inducement *Subliminal Seduction *Supernatural Beauty **Enhanced Beauty *Wing Manifestation/Elemental Wings Manifestation ZONE: Shizuka can enter a state of complete and utter focus. All unnessary information is unrecieved by the users brains giving them the ability to focus own the task at hand whatever it may be. The user is also immune to mental attacks in this state. Normally A person isn't able to fucuntion at full potenial usually only only around 70-80% but when in the 'zone' the user can fucuntion at 100% of every aspect mental, pyshically, etc... and also boost the said traits or whatever. the amount of power one gains in this state of course is completely up to the user, the 'zone' has a time limit which vary, the 'zone' is not a state most could enter forcefully rather it comes and go's thats normally the case but Shizuka has learned to enter this state through music.[ if my explaination was not clear to you then click this ------>Zone and then translate it into fighting or some other task] Situational Analysis Speed: Shizuka's mental prowess when judging a scenario and making split second decisions is unrivaled. 'Abilities(2)' Sealing--->Sealing Summoning(Summoning) :'''Shizuka is able to summon demon and hellhounds. '''Fear: *Fear Inducement *Fear Augmentation *Insanity Inducement *Killing Intent *Isolation 'Weapon of Choice' Nevan-A Vampire Witch Guitar Scythe.-------->Nevan (keep in mind thats not the weapons only abilities the weapon also has a well humaniod form and is very much alive) the weapon Actually belong to Akuma but she's holding on to it untill he's ready to control it's power. Allies/Enemies Allies:`OutCast` Lead Female Singer Enemies:Too Many 'Background' Shizuka is the daugther of a demon in the demon realm though she actually wonders the street of the human world or earth. her mother was notourious for her ability to seal away other's powers through just a glance or touch making her extremely diffcult to beat and the only one known to have beat her was Kaguro. Though she held a gudge and tryed to kill him many times but failed each attempt though he didn't walk away unharmed either, then there came a day every year when her own powers would be sealed word got out about this many many other tryed to use this time to kill and take her power from her and would have succeeded if Kaguro hadn't saved her, they became friends afterwards though she never say that often saying that she's only repaying a debt to him, and when kaguro's son Akuma was born he asked her to seal his powers away due to his body not being able to handle it. She placed three seals on him and even then he barely survived. When The Demon came after Kaguro's wife and child(Akuma) she helped them flee but before that she sent her only kin Momoi with them to take care of him and when Kaguro wife asked why she told her "i still haven't repayed my debt". She previously thought akuma had died after she visited Kurai's house and found a sense from a horror movie though she stumble upon him one day and since then have watched over him as always from a distance though she recently started making contact with him using the name Shizuka Noi. Momoi has inherted her mothers skill which were taught to her. She has also be entrust with the seals on his body should there ever be a time when the thrid seal was undone completely she'd seal his powers agian. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. `OutCast`Music [FLESH] Bubbly I HATE U THIS IS HOW YOU START A WAR HYPNOTIZED I LIKE IT LOUD SUPER PSYCHO LOVE SUGAR RUSH ANIMAL Approved By: Category:NGNPC Category:K-Nines Category:Tetsu Family